Episode 18
Seiryu, the Blue Dragon is the eighteenth episode of season 1 of YuYu Hakusho. It aired on February 13, 1993 in Japan and June 29, 2002 in the United States. Plot The group reaches a room with 15 doors to choose from. Kurama warns them that they must be aware because only one door leads to the right path, and there are no second attempts to choose another door, and unavoidable traps lie on wrong doors. Kuwabara, having the highest spiritual awareness among them, is chosen by Yusuke to decide which door they should take. He choses the second door to the left, stating that there is something big behind the door. He opens the door and got scared when he saw a tiny rat. They continue towards the path Kuwabara have chosen, and they find themselves in front of a blue door with dragon statues standing on each side. Judging from the statues and the odor, Kurama confirmed that the next Saint Beast they're going to encounter is the blue dragon. Suddenly the door opened by itself and they entered the room which is shrouded by a fog. The next Saint Beast shows himself, and introduces himself as Seiryu, the blue dragon. Suddenly Seiryu announces that they have another guest, and came into the room through the door behind them is Byakko, still alive after falling into the sea of lava. He is asking for Seiryu's help, but he ignores his pleas and freeezes him with his ice technique and pulverizes him. He further insults him by telling that he is just a weapon, not a friend, and spits on his face. Before Byakko dies the last tear formed in his eyes, fuelling Yusuke's anger against Seiryu, but Hiei stops him and tells him to save his anger for their leader. Hiei steps forward, and throws his cloak to cover Byakko's head. Seiryu chuckles a bit, and states that he finds it amusing that Hiei seems to feel sympathy for Byakko. Kurama then tells Yusuke that in times before he has seen Hiei act with the similar cruelty, but something about Byakko's death enraged him, and he had never seen Hiei start a fight using such an extraordinary amount of spirit energy. Before their battle, Seiryu tries to recruit Hiei and join them as a Saint Beast, but he refuses and Seiryu makes the first move, and Hiei draws his sword and deflects his attack with a barrier made of his spirit energy. Seiryu continues his assaults using his ice technique, but Hiei's extraordinary speed allow him to dodge Seiryu's attacks, freezing the room in the process. Eventually one of Seiryu's attacks managed to freeze Hiei's left leg, thus greatly decreasing his speed. Seiryu then insults him, telling Hiei to beg for mercy as he prepares his next attack. Before Seiryu's next attack could land on him, Hiei thrusts his sword on the ground and plunges into Seiryu, and as the two clash, Hiei's right leg and left arm are frozen, while Seiryu seems to have the upper hand and appears to be unscathed, until Hiei laughs and proves that his ice technique was ineffective against him. Seiryu then feels a small amount of blood trickle down from his head, and as the cuts reveal themselves he meets his painful end. Kuwabara asks when Hiei attacked, but Kurama tells him not to feel bad since he couldn't see it either after the initial hit. The ice covering the room began to disappear and Hiei returns his sword back to its sheath. When his teammates finally reach him, Kurama asks how many times did he cut Seiryu, and he replies that he cut the Saint Beast sixteen times. Yusuke admits that if Hiei would use those moves the next time they fight he's going to be screwed, but Hiei turns his back against him and replies maybe, which surprises Yusuke a little bit. Kurama explains that Hiei is going through a tricky change, and it appears he's starting to like him. Only one Saint Beast remains, Suzaku, who appears to be the leader of the saint beasts. Murugu, Suzaku's pet, returns with information about Yusuke. After learning about one of Yusuke's weaknesses, Suzaku plays the Makai Whistle, altering the attention of the insect-possessed humans towards Keiko. Botan notices the direction of the insect-possessed humans, and decides to follow them. While Keiko is arranging some fliers, she is attacked by Mr. Iwamoto, who is now possessed by the makai insects. As she is running away, she is confronted by more insect-possessed humans, and continues to run for her life. Back on the maze castle, Kuwabara suddenly stops running and says that something bad was happening back on the Human World. As they continue to head for the last Saint Beast, Yusuke hopes that Keiko is alright. Trivia *When Keiko falls onto the floor, upskirt reveals her panties, but this is very hard to spot. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Spirit Detective Saga Episodes